Blood and Pain: Revised Edition
by Goten4life
Summary: Complete Goten hates his family and everyone around him, so he runs away and begins a nice life, but what will happen when Goten sees his family again? Sequel coming soon
1. Goten's Pain: Revised

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT!  
  
Author's note: Well here is the revised edition of Blood and Pain. I hope you like it. There will be a few new things in the story, because I screwed up the old one, to a point, and the grammar and spelling sucked, so hopefully the story will look better!  
  
Well, the extended Blood and Pain edition will be out soon, and then Blood and Pain 2 will be out after that. I hope you're excited, because I know I sure am. If you like any of my other fan fictions I should have them updated and revised soon! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One: Goten's Pain  
  
Goten has always been cheerful, when he was a kid. Now he has change, and he is not the  
  
same. Goku and Chichi have always thought of him as failure. Goku never trained Goten. Instead, Goten does chorus and works.  
  
Goten has never really been close to anybody except for his niece, Pan. Trunks and Goten were friends a long time ago until they got into a fight about who had a stronger dad.  
  
Now, Trunks and Goten are enemies at school, and do not speak to each other. When Trunks would want to fight Goten, Goten would always lose, because Trunks trains all the time.  
  
Goten has started to train everyday. When he would fight Trunks, Goten would never go Super Sayian, because he was afraid of being known as a freak. Trunks would always go Super Sayian or Super Sayian 2, and would end up beating Goten down until he is bloody and is in pain.  
  
Goku yells at Goten for getting beat up. The first time that, Goten got beat up by Trunks, Goten began to train. Since Goten started his training, by himself, he has gotten to Super Sayian 3.  
  
Over the years, Goten became much stronger then Trunks, and every time that Trunks and Goten would fight, Goten would get a little closer to beating Trunks.  
  
Goten has hated his whole family, except for Pan, and his families friends. He has never met Bra. Trunks have always told Bra that Goten is an asshole, and she had to stay away from him. Pan has always told her that he is kind and sweet.  
  
Goten has always wanted to runaway or kill himself but, Pan always tells him not to leave, so Goten doesn't, but there has been many close calls were Goten was going to kill himself or runaway.  
  
Pan is the main reason Goten is alive, and is Goten's only reason for living, but sometimes Goten does not care and Goten just wants to escape everything, and start all over again.  
  
* So what did you think of the first chapter revised. Did you like, I hope I didn't screw up, if I did please forgive me!  
  
I proof red the story a couple of times, so hopefully it should be good, if not, tell me, but don't flame me!  
  
Remember, to review and tell me what you thought of my story and if I improved the chapter and what you thought of the story. I should have the next chapter up soon! Bye! * 


	2. Anger

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT.  
  
  
authors note: Well here is next chapter. Thanks to fusionHA who   
  
reviewed my story. Thanks for the Tips. I didn't have much time   
  
when I wrote the first one. I worte a new revised chapter one of   
  
Blood and Pain. Sorry for mess on the the chapter one. Here is   
  
chapter two!   
  
  
Chapter Two: Anger  
  
  
  
Goten walks out of his bed room to hear his Dad and Mom talking.   
  
He walks down the stairs to see his mom and dad eating. Chichi   
  
looks up to see his son (who she never liked) coming down stairs.   
  
Goten begins to walk towards the table. As he sits down he see's   
  
his dad eat the last pancake. "Hey mom is there anymore food"   
  
Goten asks his mom. "Yes, but you are late for school." Chichi   
  
replies not even looking at the time. "It is only 6:45 in the morning.   
  
I have over 40 minutes before I need to get going to school." Goten   
  
replies. "No you wrong it is 7:45 now get going. You can't even tell   
  
time. I wish you could be more like Gohan or Bulma's. son what's his   
  
name?" Chichi asks GOten. "Cock Boy" Goten replies, with a smile on   
  
his face. "It is not nice to talk to someone smarter and stronger than   
  
you that way. He may get mad.Goten's smile fade's away. "Well...see ya   
  
later." Goten says to his parents while running out of the door pissed   
  
off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Goten is in the lunchroom, at I table, by his self. He doesn't have any   
  
friends. Trunks told all the kids at the school that he is a jackass.   
  
Trunks on the other has many friends he is the most cooliest kid at his   
  
school. Goten and Trunks had a big fight during when they were kids. Trunks   
  
was 12, and Goten was 11. They always fought over who had the stronger dad.   
  
Who had the better mom. Goten and Trunks got into a fight. They never spoke   
  
again. Now fours years later they still hate each other. Goten thought that   
  
it was his parents fault for losing his best friend. His parents were always   
  
mean to him during his life. He spent more time with them, after Goten and   
  
Trunks had thier big fight. He started to figure out that he was never wanted.  
  
  
  
Goten looks around to see if anybody was looking at him eat. Most kids at the   
  
school hated to look at him eat. Trunks has figured out a way where he just eats   
  
like everybody else. Trunks finishes his lunch as he walks by Goten he spits in   
  
his food. Goten look over his shoulder to see Trunks walking away. Goten gets up   
  
with his food and throws it towards Trunks. It hits him Trunks hard. Food is all   
  
over his clothes. Trunks has always loved to look nice. Everybody is now silent.   
  
"So bitch you want to fight!!" Trunks yells at his old best friend. "FUCK YOU! I   
  
WANT TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well thier is Chapter Two! Did you like it? Review please give me tips or just   
  
tell what you think of the story. THANKs YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED   
  
IT!!!!!* 


	3. Goten Shows His Power

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
authors note: Here is Chapter Three! There is really no power   
  
level after they say that Future Trunks power level is 5. So I just made my own scale   
  
of power level a long time ago. So don't flame me for that. Also don't flame me for   
  
doing the Goten version of the Kamehameha wave. It is Kamekameha for Goten.   
  
Thank you for reviewing Emily. Here is the next chapter of Blood and Pain. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Goten Shows His Power  
  
  
  
  
Trunks started to walk toward Goten. Goten was much shorter. Goten has not grown   
  
much, yet. Trunks was almost six or eight inches taller then Goten. Trunks was over   
  
towering Goten. Goten look up at Trunks. Trunks just smirked. "So you think you can   
  
beat me, huh?!" Trunks says to Goten. Goten steps back a few feet, and gets into a   
  
fighting stance. "I know I can" Goten replies. Trunks gets into fighting stance as well.   
  
Trunks dashes toward Goten. Goten envades the attack and goes to kick Trunks in the   
  
ribs, but Trunks see's it and grabs his foot and try's to throw Goten. Trunks throws Goten.  
  
Trunks start's to power up, to a Super Sayian 2. Goten looks up to see his ex-best friend   
  
ready to beat his ass. Goten gets up. "So Trunks you need to go Super Sayian 2 to beat   
  
a weakly like me. Well to be nice to you I guess I well go super, too." Goten says while   
  
smirking at Trunks like he has some plan. Goten powers up to a Super Sayian. Then goes   
  
to Super Sayian 2, Then finally goes to Super Sayian 3. Trunks looks over at Goten amazed.  
  
'How could he go to a Super Sayian 3. My father isn't even at that high of a level. His fafther   
  
trainned, no doubt. Well lets see what his power level is. Trunks pulls out a scouter like the   
  
ones that the sayians wore, out of his right pocket. 'Let's see,' Trunks pushes a few buttom   
  
to turn it on. "SEVEN HUNDRED MILLION!" Trunks yells. Everybody looks at Trunks wierd.  
  
Goten smirks at Trunks. 'Maybe this well scare the cock boy!' Goten thinks. "KAA......MEEE...  
  
..KAAAAA........MEEEEEE........................HAAAAAAAA! The blast hit's Trunks flying though   
  
the air and hiting other kids in the crowd. Goten begins to walk away. Everybody is wondering 'what  
  
was that!'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well how did you like it?! Review Please if you read this story just review for me. If you guys want   
  
update's then review that is how you get updates THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!!!!!* 


	4. Runaway

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
authors note: Ok here is Chapter Four. Thanks   
  
to all the people who read my story. Ok I like to answer ponytail   
  
goddess on her review. I really plan on revise the whole damn story,   
  
once I get word, but for now I have to do it on Notepad or you wouldn't   
  
even see this story. You only can upload certain types of files, text and   
  
word. I have a different program. I usally just make these story's up in   
  
three or four minute's. I have no idea what your talking about with my   
  
typing. On the second comment you made I do paragraph but not as much because   
  
I just don't feel like it. I do it when the story change's scene's or on   
  
flashback's. On Kaz Valkyrie I don't know what your talking about in my   
  
sentence on crushed together tell me in a review ok. I don't make my chapters   
  
really long because I try to update everyday. Usally I well make them 400-1000   
  
words long. On my old Fancs I make they are around 700-1,400 words long. Well   
  
remember to review please. ANYBODY THAT IS READING THIS STORY REVIEW PLEASE   
  
NEED MORE REVIEW'S OR NO UPDATES!!!!! Sorry to yell I just need more review's.   
  
Well here's Chapter Four!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Runaway  
  
  
  
Goten is flying home after school. He knows his dad well be happy that I beat up   
  
Trunks, and maybe his mom well not at like Trunks is so strong.  
  
  
  
Goten lands outside his house. He walks in and see's his mother in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Mom, guess what happen today at school!" Goten says to his mother. "What,   
  
you better not have got in any trouble." Chchi replies. "No I didn't any trouble   
  
I kick Trunks ass."Goten says excited. "WHAT!!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU GET ON THAT   
  
PHONE RIGHT NOW AND SAY YOUR SORRY TO THW WHOLE BRIEFS FAMILY, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!  
  
!!!"Chichi yells at Goten. "NO WAY! Trunks started the fight. He spit in my food   
  
god damn it. He has always done this fucking bullshit to me and you know it!"   
  
Goten says in anger. "Trunks has always been a friend it is your damn fault he   
  
doesn't like you. If I was him I wouldn't like you either. You are always a ass   
  
to him. No to think about your a ass to everybody even to your niece,Pan!" Chichi   
  
replies. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN A ASS TO NOBODY ESPICALLY   
  
PAN YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!!" Goten yells at his mother. Goten begins to walk upstairs   
  
to his room. He slams the door so hard that even chichi could hear it.  
  
  
  
  
Goten grabs a capsule that is empty and begins to put all his stuff in his room, in   
  
a pile. He finally gets all his stuff in a pile and throws the capsule at it. All   
  
of his things are now in the capsule. The only thing remaining in his room is his   
  
bed. Goten opens the door and slams it closed. Goten walks downstairs. His mom is in   
  
the kitchen. "I LEAVING FOR GOOD!" Goten screams to his mother and slams the door.   
  
"Goten...wait" Chichi says softly as her eyes begin to shed tears.  
  
  
  
  
The Phone is ringing. Chichi is still crying she slowly gets up to answer the Phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
  
"Chichi,um is Goten there this Trunks."  
  
  
  
"No he isn't"  
  
  
  
"Uh,well tell him I..am...sorry. I was wrong about everything. He really has been nice  
  
to me even all of the years we were not speaking. Do you know where he is? I really   
  
want to talk to him."  
  
  
  
"Trunks, he left"  
  
  
  
"How long chichi?"  
  
  
"................"  
  
  
  
"Chichi are you ok?"  
  
  
  
"Trunks..... he left ..... for good"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*So how did you like it?! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry for the   
  
long wait on this update, I promise that the next three or four chapter well be faster  
  
then this! THANKS FOR REDING MY STORY!* 


	5. Tournament

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
  
authors note: Ok here is were the story is going to change alot! It will start from   
  
ten years after Goten ranaway. There will be some change's in it. Thanks to the   
  
people who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Well here is Chapter Five!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Tournament  
  
  
  
~Ten Years after Goten Ran away~  
  
  
  
Everybody is outside to go to the Tournament. Trunks,Goku,Pan, Gohan and Vegeta   
  
are the only ones entering the adult tournament. Goku and Chichi had a kid one year   
  
after Goten ran away. His name is Gokai. He is nine years old is a Super Sayian Two.   
  
Trunks got married to Marron three years after Goten ran away. They had kid right after   
  
they got married. It is a boy his name is, Medon. He is a Super Sayian. Medon and   
  
Gokai are the only ones who are entering the junior division. They know that they will be   
  
the two finalist."Is everybody ready to go" Trunks asks. Everybody nods and enter's the   
  
plane to go the tournament.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Goten left he lived on his own he got a job when he was sixteen years old, as a sensei   
  
at one of the main Wast City Dojo's. When he worked their he met a girl. He was in love with   
  
her the first time he saw her. She felt the same way. Her is name, Melfina or Mel for short.   
  
She is a sayian. She is powerful,strong,graceful and has speed all it the same time. Goten   
  
got married to her when he was 18 years old. He had kid right after he got married. It was boy,   
  
Godon is his name. He is the youngest super sayian 2 ever! Couple years after Mel and Goten   
  
got married they didn't get along with each other. They got dirvorce when Godon was only two.   
  
Goten has token care of him the whole time. Mel never goes and see's him. Now Godon is six   
  
years old.  
  
  
  
Goten is laying on the couch asleep. The tv is on, the house is a mess. Godon is coming   
  
downstairs, he is dressed in a black gi. His hair is just exactly as Gohan and Goten was when   
  
they were grown up. Godon looks for his dad and see's him on the couch."Dad come on we have   
  
to go to the tournament." Godon yells at his father. Goten dosen't get up. Godon decide's to get   
  
up on the couch and jump on him. Godon jumps on him. Goten wake's up. Goten looks around   
  
to see his son on his stomach."Hey, what's going on." Goten asks. "We need to go, to the   
  
tournament! Come on let's go." Godon says. "Ok, just give me a minute. I need to get dressed,   
  
ok" Goten replies.  
  
  
  
  
A few minute's later Goten walks out with the a similar gi on except he has his hair pulled down and   
  
tied around his forhead."You ready." Goten asks. Godon nods as he walks towards the door. Goten   
  
and Godon fly to the tournament knowing they will win.  
  
  
  
The Z-Fighters are just now arriving, but so is Goten and Godon. Goku,Trunks,Gohan,Vegeta,Pan,  
  
Gokai and Medon all get in line to enter.In that order. Godon walks up in the line as well, as Goten   
  
does the same thing." GOD DAMN IT, THE LINE COULD GO FASTER!" Godon yells. "Be quiet, brat.  
  
" Medon says."WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, A BRAT." Godon says angily. Goten is just looking   
  
around not noticing that Godon is going to get into a fight. Godon pushes Medon as hard as he can.   
  
Medon goes flying in the air hiting Medon's best friend, Gokai. Gokai felt something hit him. He looks   
  
back to see Medon on the ground. "Medon what happen" Gokai says while helping him up. "That   
  
asshole hit me." Medon says while Gokai looks over and begins to laugh. Godon starts to walk towards   
  
both, Medon and Gokai. "So why did you hit my friend." Gokai says still laughing.. Pan looks behind   
  
her to see the fight that is going on. Pan starts to walk up towards them. "Gokai and Madon stop that   
  
now! You shouldn't be picking on a human. Godon looks shocked. "WHAT! I'am a sayian not a human.   
  
Well I'am 25 percent human be that is it." Godon states. Pan looks shocked to see another sayian.   
  
Goten looks over to see his son is talking to a bunch of strangers. Goten walks towards them. He stops   
  
in front of Godon and says "Godon come on, we are here not to play but, to fight. We don't fight outside   
  
the ring. We fight only in the ring." Goten states. "Well he hit my uncle's best friend. Goten looks up to   
  
see a women who looks exactly like Pan. "I'm sorry about that he is a little hyper he wants to fight me   
  
in the tournament." Goten replies. "Um, he's older then 15." Pan askes. "No." Goten and Godon say at   
  
the same time. "Then he well have to fight in the junior division."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well did you like it?! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!* 


	6. Junior Division

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball ,DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
  
Autor's Note: Well here is Chapter Six. And if you don't know The big   
  
tournament happen every 5 years. They said that on dragonball! Remember to Review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:Junior Division  
  
  
  
Godon looks up at his father. "What! I have to fight with the little kids. They ain't that strong.  
  
Can't they just let me do want I want to do." Godon asks. "Godon just fight in the junior division  
  
please. I'm sure there are stronger kids. Come on, what you say." Goten asks. "Ok but you   
  
better be right about there being stronger kids." Gosin replies.  
  
  
  
Everybody got though the entering part of the tournement. This is not the big year tournament.   
  
So there are only four fights in the junior division and eight fights in the adult division.  
  
  
  
Everybody including the Z- Fighters, Goten and Godon are in the stands waiting for the results of   
  
who will fight in the tournament. "Ok, now here are the results for the junior divison." the annoncer  
  
says.  
  
  
  
First Match: Gokai v.s. Tyaki  
  
  
  
Second Match: Medon v.s. Godon  
  
  
  
Now will all of the compettors please come to the fighting area." the annoucer states. Godon, Medon,   
  
Tyaki and Gokai all get up and start make ther way to the fighting area. "Now we have not had a really good fight in the junior division since Goten  
  
and Trunks. Now we haven't seen Goten for a while but Trunks has entered today along with his son,   
  
who is Medon. I'am sure that Goten will be back in the tournaments soon enough. It is a great honor to  
  
have Hercule and Tenchi both here in the tournament. Hercule has decided to be in the smaller tournament  
  
this year. Hercule has won the 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th and 28th adult division,  
  
Tenchi has never entered a big tournament. He always skip that year. He has over ten tournaments in a row.   
  
He owns his own dojo in West City. There are many compettors today in the tournament who has made history in the world martial tournaments   
  
as well. Here are the results of the adult division.  
  
  
  
First Match: Tenchi v.s. Trunks  
  
  
  
Second Match: Gohan v.s. Pan  
  
  
  
Third Match: Vegeta v.s. Hercule  
  
  
  
Forth Match: Goku v.s. Melfina  
  
  
  
If you didn't know Goku has won the 23rd tournament. Back then there was no junior division. Trunks has won the   
  
25th junior division. Pan won the 27th junior division. We really are going to have some good fight's in the adult  
  
and junior division." the announcer states to the crowd. Goten is shocked when he heard the people who are in   
  
the adult division.' Trunks has a son. Pan and Gohan are in the tournament. Dad against my ex-wife. Damn it why  
  
does every thing have to be so damn messed up. Melfina will find out that Tenchi is me. Than she tell everybody   
  
else. Oh well as long as we get some money. Then I don't really give a fuck who is in the tournament.' Goten thinks   
  
to himself.  
  
  
  
"Ok now will let's get the junior division started, Gokai v.s Tyaki." the announcer says as Gokai and Tyaki start to   
  
walk towards the ring. "Gokai is son of Goku who is fight in the adult division today. Tyaki won the 28th junior   
  
division a couple of years ago." the announcer states. Gokai and Tyaki are both in the ring. "Are you ready Gokai?"  
  
Gokai nods. "Are you ready Tyaki?" Tyaki nods. "Fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gokai v.s. Tyaki  
  
  
  
Gokai and Tyaki both get into a fighting stance. Tyaki dashes up towards Gokai. Tyaki try's to a roundhouse kick,  
  
but Gokai easily grabs Tyaki's leg and throws him out of the ring.  
  
  
  
"Gokai wins and goes to the finals! He will fight Medon or Godon." the announcer says to the crowd. Gokai starts  
  
to walk out from the ring as he see's Tyaki taken back to the back of the tournament to be worked on by the doctors.  
  
"Ok, will Medon and Godon come on out, please." the announcer askes. Godon and Medon start to walk out to the   
  
ring. "Ok, Medon is the son of Trunks who is fighting today against Tenchi's son, Godon. Medon is seven and   
  
Godon is six." the annoucer states. Godon and Medon both are now in the ring waiting to start the fight." Medon  
  
are you ready?" Medon nods. "Godon are you ready?" Godon nods. "Fight."  
  
  
  
Godon v.s. Medon  
  
  
  
Medon gets into a fighting stance, while Godon does nothing. Medon gets out of the stance and dashes   
  
towards, Godon. Medon punches Godon in the face, but Godon act's like nothing happend. "Are you ready to really  
  
fight, because I'm not here to horse around. Now really fight." Medon yells at Godon. Godon glares at him. Godon   
  
begins to float in the air. Medon does the same. Godon charge's towards Medon as Medon's goes super sayian.  
  
Godon elbow's Medon in the gut. Godon puts both hands together and yells "Ka.....Me.........Ka.......Me.......Haaa!  
  
!!!!!!!" the blast hits Medon. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9.." Medon gets up and charge's towards Godon. He stops   
  
right in front of him so that they are eye to eye. "So I see that you know some moves, huh." Medon says to Godon  
  
looking right at him. Medon starts to power up even more, to his maximum. Medon hits him right in the mouth.   
  
Godon starts to fall to the ground of the ring, but before he hits Medon is there and he has his hand up in the air   
  
with Godon on top, stomach first. Medon drops him on the ground and kicks him in the face one more time. Before the   
  
announcer could start a count Godon begins to get up, but he can barely stand up. He looks at Medon who is smiling  
  
at him. 'I have had enough of this bullshit.' Godon thinks to himself. Godon starts to power up to a super sayian. He   
  
charges towards Medon who is back in a fighting stace. Godon kicks Medon in the gut making him fall easily down.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.  
  
  
Godon wins, and goes to the finals against Gokai!" the announcer. "We will start the fight in five minute's."   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*Well did you like it?! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKE IT!!!!* 


	7. Goku Tells Gokai

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well Chapter Seven. Review! And When you review   
  
tell me If you liked how I doubled spaced or do you like the other   
  
way I write my stories.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Goku tells Gokai  
  
  
Godon start's to walk back to the fighting area as , when he get's there he is greeted   
  
by Gokai. "So, Godon I didn't know you were a sayian this look like it will be a   
  
better match than I thought. Well see ya I'm going to go see my parents. Bye!"   
  
Gokai says as he waves at Godon who is confused. Godon shurg's and go to see   
  
his dad.  
  
  
  
Godon makes it to the stands and see's his dad. "Dad!" Godon says as he runs   
  
towards the row Goten is in. Godon goes though all the people who are in his way.   
  
He sits where there is a empty spot, which is next to Goten. "Godon, you did great!"   
  
Goten says to his son proudly.  
  
  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gohan are with Gokai in the stands, only one row over. There on the   
  
one side and Goten is on the other side right next to each other, but they really haven't   
  
noticed him. "You did great little bro!" Gohan says to his little brother."Yeah honey you   
  
did great." Chichi replies. "Yeah, but what happen with Madon he got beat. That kid was a   
  
super sayian. That was wierd snd he knew the Kamehameha wave. The only that know it are Master Roshi,   
  
Krillin, Me, Gohan, Goten, Gokai, Tien and Yamach." Goku replies. "The wierd thing was   
  
he said Ka Me Ka Me Ha. Who says it like that. Let's see." Goku says as he begins to think.   
  
"GOTEN!" Goku says. Goten looks over and just forget's about it. Goku looks around to look   
  
for the kid who look so much like his second son. He finals see him and a man with jet black   
  
hair that is pulled down and tied around his forehead.  
  
  
  
Goku turns back to the other's I don't know for sure, but I think Goten taught Godon that move.   
  
"Then my brother is still alive!" Gokai says in excitement. Gokai um I have to tell you something,   
  
Goten was never dead he ran away from home.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well did you like it?! Rememeber to review please. TAHNKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT!* 


	8. Godon Talks to His Mother

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I just got finish with revising Chapter's one thought Six. I'am thinking   
  
about doing a song fic series what do you guys think. Tell me in your review. Remember   
  
to Review! Well here is eight, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Godon Talk's To His Mom  
  
  
  
  
"What! Goten is still alive!" Gokai screams. "Yes Gokai, but please be quiet. We are almost   
  
certain that he is alive. You see when he ran away he had on a ki ring. It will hide your ki." Goku   
  
explains.  
  
  
Melfina is walking around the stands, at the top near Goten and Godon. Melfina look's down to see   
  
her ex-husband and her son. Melfina begins to walk towards Goten. Goten and Godon are talking.   
  
Melfina then walks over to the row that Goten is sitting in. Melfina taps Goten's shoulder. Goten looks   
  
up to see his ex-wife. "Mel, I didn't know you were here?!" Goten says trying to act like he didn't know she   
  
was at the tournament. "Hey, Goten why aren't you in the " Mel is cutted off when Goten says. "Shh I'am Tenchi at the   
  
tournament. I don't want anybody to know that my name is, Goten." Mel look's down to see her son.   
  
"Mommy I have missed you , so much!" Godon says to his mother he hasn't seen for a couple years. "I   
  
have missed you too!" Mel says as she begins to pick Godon up over head. Godon laughs. "I saw your   
  
match that was great it seems as your dad has taught you very well." Mefina replies as she puts Godon   
  
down. "Yeah! Hey mom guess what. I'm a super sayian 2." Godon says in excitment. Mel is shocked to   
  
hear that her son is a super sayian 2 already.   
  
  
It has been a few minute's since Godon left."Well Godon and Gokai please come to the ring." the annoucer   
  
asks. Gokai begins to walk out. Godon follows behind. "Ok well you all know about Gokai and Godon. Let's   
  
get the finals started. Godon and Gokai are both in the ring. "Ok, Gokai are you ready?" Gokai nods. "Godon   
  
are you ready?" Godon nods. "Fight!"   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Well did you like it?! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Remember to Review!* 


	9. Gokai vs Godon

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter in Blood and Pain. I hope you   
  
like it! Remember to REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Gokai v.s. Godon  
  
  
Gokai and Godon both power up. Both going to a super sayian 2. Gokai and   
  
Godon both have much more power. Gokai charge's towards Godon. Godon get's  
  
into a fighting stance. Gokai disappear's right in front of Godon. Gokai  
  
grabs Godon in a full nelson (I think that is what it is called don't   
  
flame me if it is not right). Godon try's to get out of Gokai's strong   
  
grap, but fail's. Gokai finally throw's Godon in the air. Godon is to weak to   
  
move, Gokai meets Godon in the air, and strike's Godon down with his elbow.  
  
Godon hit's the ring, hard. Gokai begins to gather all of his energy he has  
  
released, so far. Godon begins to stand up, then Gokai blasts Godon  
  
with his energy attack. Godon hit's the ring again. He begins to stand up.  
  
Godon has wounds all over his body. Blood runs down his face. His gi is torn  
  
up some. Godon begins to power up even more, to his maximum. His power is now  
  
much higher then Gokai's. Gokai begins to power up as well, to his maximum.  
  
Now Gokai's power level (don't even think of fucking flaming me for not putting   
  
ki I usually put power level. It is more common Ok) is much higher. "Ka" both   
  
Gokai and Godon says at the same time. "io" Gokai says as Gosin says "me....ka  
  
me......haaa!!!!!!!!" The Kamehameha wave begins to go towards Gokai, as he says  
  
"kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Kamehameha wave is easily deflected, but  
  
goes towards Godon. Godon hurry's up and try's another Kamehameha wave. "Ka..me  
  
ka..me..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Godon's  
  
first Kamehameha wave was much more powerful than the last one. The wave's of   
  
energy both connect. Gokai begins a Kamehameha wave to make it harder on Godon. "Ka  
  
....me....ha...me...........haaa!!" Gokai says as his wave hits. Godon can barely   
  
stand it. A few moments later, it finally hits Godon. Smoke begins to clear. Godon  
  
is on the ground. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9." Godon get's up and charge's   
  
towards Gokai as he powers up as much as possible. It is barely a super sayian one  
  
level. Gokai easily blocks all the punches throwen at him. Godon try''s to kick one   
  
last time, but as he is doing Gokai grabs Godon at the neck. Godon begins to yell   
  
out in pain.  
  
  
  
Goten is can barely watch it. His anger goes up. Goten has never let anybody hurt   
  
his only son. He has always tried to make sure he was ok. He has always caried for  
  
him, but now he is beginning to feel that he needs to do something. He knows that it  
  
will make trouble.  
  
  
  
Gokai puts Godon down. He begins to kick him in the ribs. Gokai easily breaks a  
  
few ribs. Godon again, screams out in pain. Gokai pick's Godon up and throws him  
  
five or ten feet in the air. Before he hits the ground Gokai fires a energy attack  
  
at Godon, that goes right thought his stomach. Godon hits the ground. "1...2...3..  
  
.4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Gokai wins the junior division!"   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well did you liike it?! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPEED YOU LIKED IT!* 


	10. Goten's Anger

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews! In about a week I should have all the chapters revised and   
  
uploaded on ff.net! Well here is Chapter Ten  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Goten's Anger  
  
  
Gokai begins to walk back to the fighting area to get change to go watch his dad and brother fight in  
  
the tournaments.  
  
  
Goten is trying to control his self. He hears people celebrating about Gokai winning while his son is   
  
hurt. Goten begins to walk to the fighting area. He see's a group of people leave as well. Goten hurry's to   
  
get down there before they can. He is going to make Gokai suffer. If it is the last thing he does!  
  
  
Gokai is just walking out of the locker room. When he see a tall women about half the size of him. He   
  
figure's she is just in the tournament. Gokai turns around and starts to walk out of the fighting area as   
  
he see another person who is in the tournament. This is person is a tall man who has black hair pulled   
  
down.  
  
  
Goten spots Gokai as he walks straight at him. Gokai begins to walk backwards, slowly. Goten runs   
  
towards Gokai. Goten begins to grab Gokai by the thoat. Goten lifts Gokai up and slams him into the   
  
wall. Making Gokai go though the wall, easily.  
  
  
Gokai trys to breathe, but can't. Gokai screams, barely enough that Melfina gets up and walks over to   
  
see what is going on. Melfina see's her ex-husband and the kid who almost killed his son, fighting.   
  
  
"GOTEN STOP!!!" Melfina tells so that many people can hear. "Never, I...will....make.....him.....PAY!!!"   
  
Goten screams as he powers up to a Super Sayian.  
  
  
Gokai trys all he can to breathe, he powers up to his maximum, which is a high Super Sayian two level.   
  
Gokai try's even harder to get out of Goten's grip, but still can't.  
  
  
Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Vegeta are all walking to the locker rooms where they can change. "Hey   
  
Dad! So you and I are fighting. You may want to know that I'm not going easy on you!" Pan says to her   
  
father, Gohan. "Well to me it dosen't really consider me who I'm fighting. Both of you are weak! I already   
  
know that I'm going to the finals against Goku." Trunks replies. "WHAT! The Sayian prince will be defeated   
  
by Hercule or Kakaroot!" Vegeta tells everybody.   
  
  
They all debate about who will win the tournament when they walk in the the locker rooms. They all get   
  
dressed to fight. Trunks walks out the room first to see Gokai and somebody guy choking him. Trunks dashes   
  
towards them and kicks the guy in the head.  
  
  
Goten hits the ground. Trunks helps Gokai up. Melfina runs to help Goten up. "Are you ok, Gokai." Trunks   
  
asks as he looks at the man who was trying to choke Gokai. He looks to the woman who helps him up as   
  
well. "Goten are you ok." Melfina asks. Trunks looks at them strange. 'Goten' Trunks thinks to himself.   
  
"Shutup damn it! Didn't I say not to call me that." Goten tells Melfina.  
  
  
Pan comes out and see's her uncle Gokai hurt, on the ground. "Gokai, what happen!" Pan says as she runs   
  
over Gokai. "Don't worry about Gokai he is ok, Pan" Trunks says. Goten looks over at his niece, Pan. "That   
  
guy over there almost killed, Gokai!" Trunks says as he points to Goten.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well how did yo ulike this chapter! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!* 


	11. Outside Fight

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ and DBGT.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok here is chapter eleven! Sorry for the long update! After I get done   
  
with this chapter, I will revise chapter two! Chapter one should be up so you guys may  
  
want to read it! Also Remember to Read and Review!   
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Outside Fighting  
  
  
Trunks begins to walk towards the man that he is pointing at. Who is his old enemy and old best   
  
friend.   
  
  
"So you think you can push kids around! I know you and I will be fighting soon so I will deal with  
  
you during our match." Trunks says angily. Trunks begins to walk away when Goten speaks.  
  
"Hey if you want to fight lets fight here! Or are you scared?!" Trunks turns around and looks at the   
  
tall man, who is much taller then Trunks.   
  
  
"You want to fight." Trunks replies as he gets into a fighting stance. He dashes towards Goten  
  
and can trys to attack Goten. Goten easily blocks his attack with eas. Goten quickly kicks   
  
Trunks in the gut, making him fall to his knees and cuffs. Trunks gets up and trys to punch   
  
Goten in the face, but Goten grabs his hand and twists his hand. Making Trunks fall on his   
  
back.  
  
  
Pan runs over to Trunks and helps him up. Pan and Trunks start to walk away as Goten walks   
  
the other way to his ex-wife.  
  
  
"Goten don't get into a fight again! Ok." Melfina says loudly and then softly. "Ok, but I will defend   
  
myself ok." Goten says softly.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well how did you like it?! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT REMEMBER   
  
TO READ AND REVIEW!* 


	12. Goten Checks On Godon

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok well I have a lot to tell you guys. First I finished revising all the   
  
chapter so I think you may want to read the story again. The only thing that changed  
  
is that Gosin is now Godon. Also sorry for the long update. Remember to review.  
  
Remember this ' ' means somebody is thinking in the story okay, remember that!  
  
By the way if you like this story you may like my other story's.   
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Goten Check's On Godon  
  
  
  
"Mel I'm need to go check on Godon, ok." Goten tells Mel. "Ok, but hurry up your fight  
  
is first!" Mel tells replies as Goten hurry's to the go see Godon.   
  
  
Goten makes over to check on Godon, he knock's on the door to where Godon is resting.  
  
"Come in" one of the doctors says. Goten opens the door and says, "How is Godon doing?"  
  
The main doctor turns around and says "Not good, he is barely holding on". Goten walks closer  
  
to Godon. "Da..d..dy." Godon says using all his enegry. "Hi, Godon." Goten says softly trying  
  
not to cry. Godon is covered in tube's hooked up to different macchie's. "Dad..dy ...sor....ry..I  
  
.....lose." Godon say to his father. "Godon I don't care about you winning. I care about you."  
  
Goten replies. "Don't worry Godon I'll get that Gokai, if it's the" Goten says before he is cutted  
  
off. "D...a.....d...d..y ...he....wa..s ....nic..e. .....He'..s...no..t..bad .....it.....is....my..fault....I...lose."  
  
Godon says.   
  
  
A few minute's pass by as Goten just sits in by Godon letting him rest. Godon's eyes open as he   
  
says "D..add.y..I..lov...e......you." Goten look's over, Godon has flat lined, he is dead. Goten try's to  
  
hold back his tear's but, can't as he see's his son dead. Goten hugs Godon and get't up leave's, trying  
  
not to get to upset.  
  
  
Goten is walking back to the fighting area thinking to himself 'Godon my only son, is dead. How....how...  
  
HOW! He was only reason of living, and now he's gone I don't know why I want to live anymore. He is gone.   
  
I will kill Gokai! Wait, Godon said not so I will not.Godon I will miss'   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well how did you like it. Review, please! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT!* 


	13. Melfina's Reaction

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not won dragonball, dbz or dbgt  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi! Sorry for the very very long update. I was sick for a while and  
  
my computer has been fucking up. Sorry. Please review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Melfina's Reaction  
  
  
  
Goten makes his way in the fighting area, where the people that enter the   
  
tournament sit down and watch the fights. Goten enters the fighting area.  
  
'God how do I tell Mel she hasn't really seen Godon. Godon and Mel only see each   
  
other a few times a year.' Goten thinks to himself. Goten sits down next to  
  
Melfina, trying not to act as there is something wrong. "So Got ...... Tenchi  
  
how is Godon doing?" Melfina asks Goten. "Mel um Godon isn't .... doing so good.  
  
A matter a fact Godon .... is .... dead." Goten says normally then more softly  
  
as he thinks of Godon and the last words he said. Tears begin to run down the  
  
face of Melfina as she thinks of the last time she saw Godon. Goten gives Melfina  
  
a hug. " I..I...didn't even get to know him, and now he is .... dead." Melfina   
  
says trying not to let the others hear. Melfina look's up at Goten and says "I'm  
  
sorry Goten." Goten pulls Melfina in closer near him. " Mel I'm sorry." Goten   
  
says trying to get Melfina get more upset. Melfina look's up at Goten and says  
  
"But how could this of happen". GOten look's down at her and says "His fight with  
  
GOkai was to much for the little guy."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Okay tell me what ya think in a review. Visit my new web site. Just go to my  
  
profile.* 


	14. Let the Tournament Begin!

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball, dbz or dbgt.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay well here is chapter 14. Well I think I'm getting word and all that good   
microsoft stuff tonight. I will revise all my chapters. They will look completly different, but I'm  
not going to let that bother me with the updates like I did a month or two ago. Well here is the  
next chapter in the fan fiction " Blood and Pain " , enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 : Let The Tournament Begin!  
  
  
  
"Mel we need to try to forget about Godon right now and worry about the tournament. I'm sure there is  
a way." Goten tells Melfina. "Alright, I guess I can try to forget about Godon for now, but after the  
tournament is over we must find a way to get him. Hey wait a minute, wasn't there those dragonballs you  
told me about. They grant wishes so let's get the dragonballs and wish back Godon." Melfina replies.  
"Well we can use them, but there is a big risk on trying to do that. See the dragonballs are in the always  
kept in a place called 'the lookout'. We could get Godon back for sure, but there is a big risk that the  
people guarding the dragonballs will call on my family to go fight (whoever is trying to get the dragonballs)  
them off." Goten explains. "Your family!" Melfina says shocked. "Yeah well they are the only people who know  
about the dragonballs. If I'm right I;m sure that my family has trainned since I left them. My father is very  
strong. I saw my family here today, they are in the tournament. There are three people from my family. My   
father, my brother and my niece. There is also a couple other people I know. Trunks who was my best friends for   
a long time. Also there is Vegeta, who is the father of Trunks. I saw my family that ain't fighting as well.  
I feel a very strong energy from where they are standing. I don't know which one it is. So we need to make  
sure we don't play around, it ain't going to be easy to win a fight with all of them in the tournament. So  
make sure you know what up against before you attack, okay Mel." Goten tells Melfina. "Sure, I'm fighting  
your father, right?" Melfina asks. "Yeah."  
  
The announcer comes out to the ring were he says "Let the tournament begin!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well how did ya like it! Remember to review and thanks for reading my story!  
  
visit - http://dbfanfics.topcities.com for more info on Blood and Pain and all of my fan fics.  
  
Note- If your a Princess Mononoke fan. Click out my profile in a day or two and get ready for my new   
fan fic "Princess Mononoke 2 : The Rebuild Of Irontown * 


	15. Goten vs Trunks

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own dragonball , dbz or dbgt.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well hello here is another chapter in the fan fic "Blood and Pain". Please review. Enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading. Also I have My Dragonball Fan   
  
Fiction web site up so go look at that. I will have all the "Blood and Pain" chapters up on the website by Friday. Also I will have my other story's, "The Plan", "Anger, Hate,   
  
Rage, Revenge, Succide" , "Evil Goten" and "Dragonball X". So go check the website out. Bye for now enjoy the chapter  
  
  
Chapter fifteen : Goten vs. Trunks  
  
  
"Well lets our first match started. Will Tenchi and Trunks please come to the ring." the announcer announces. Both Goten and Trunks both begin to walk towards the ring,   
  
where they will fight. Goten walks behind Trunks as the announcer tells the crowd about both the fighters. " Trunks is the 25th Junior World Champion. He was also in the   
  
27th World Tournaments. He didn't do as well. He also has a father in the tournament, Vegeta. Tenchi has one many tournaments in the past years. He just has his son   
  
fight in the finals. " the announcer tells the crowd as Goten and Trunks walk to the ring. 'Damn it does that stupid announcer have to remind me of .... Godon. Damn it   
  
Godon I will make sure that they all pay for what they have done, and first in line is, Trunks. Trunks has made me go though so much pain. Beating up, making me bleed.   
  
Even my own father liked Trunks more then me. Trunks you will pay. I will make sure that you will.' Goten thinks to his self .  
  
  
A few moments later Goten and Trunks are in the ring. Trunks is in a side stance, and Goten is in a cat stance. They are both ready to fight. " Okay lets get the first fight   
  
started." the announcer says as the crowd begins to cheer. "Okay Trunks are you ready to fight?" the announcer asks Trunks. Trunks nods as gets lower into his stance.   
  
"Tenchi are you ready to fight?" the announcer asks Tenchi. Goten nods. "Then fight" the announcer says as the crowd begins to watch the two fighters.  
  
  
Goten gets out of his stance as he dashes towards Trunks. Trunks prepares to side kick Goten, he puts his leg up to his crest. Trunks tries to kicks Goten when he is in   
  
Trunks range. Trunks put his leg down after the kick and gets into a fighting stance. He prepares to round house kick Goten, but before Trunks can kick him Goten grabs   
  
his ankle and takes Trunks ankle and twists it as he throws him down. Trunks quickly lefts his self up with his left arm and kicks Goten in the gut. Goten screams out in   
  
pain, just like when he was growing up, getting kicked or punch in the gut. Goten falls down to his knees and cuffs. Trunks gets up to his feet and begins to kick Goten un   
  
his ribs. Goten screams out in pain even more. "I'm going to do what your son did to my son." Trunks says as he kicks Goten even harder, breaking a few ribs. Goten   
  
begins to scream out in pain as he thinks of his dead son. ' I will make him pay!' Goten thinks to his self. Goten goes super sayian 2 which makes Goten's hair go up.   
  
Trunks goes super sayian 3, then to his maximum. Which only a low super sayian 3. Trunks tries to snap kick Goten, but Goten easily dodges the attack as he counters   
  
with his own snap kick. The kick makes Trunks fall back away from Goten. Goten finish off Trunks with launch punch to Trunks gut. Trunks falls down as the announcer   
  
begins to counter "1...2...3.. .4...5.. .6...7...8...9...10! Tenchi wins. Will Gohan and Pan please come out." the announcer says as Goten leaves and Trunks finally gets up   
  
and leaves.  
  
  
Goten makes his way back to the fighting area. before he sits down next to his ex-wife Pan stops him as she asks "Who are you?!" Goten looks at his only niece. She has   
  
grown up a lot, Goten really wants to tell her, but cant risk it. Goten was only close to Pan. He would never hurt her. "Anyway I'm going to make sure I win so I can make   
  
you pay!" Pan says as she leaves him. Goten is shocked to hear that his only niece wants to hurt him. Goten sits down. ' Pan and Me fighting each other. I wont hurt her. I   
  
know she wouldn't even think of fighting me if she knew it was me.' Goten thinks to his self.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
* Okay well I hoped you liked the chapter. I will try to update more. I just want to give people time to read my story and review it. By the end of the story I like to have 125   
  
reviews. I know that sounds crazy, but this story is 42 chapters long. It may be even longer. Well please remember to review. Bye!* 


	16. Pan vs Gohan

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own dragonball, dbz or dbgt.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well here Chapter sixteen, enjoy and visit my website please.  
  
  
Chapter sixteen : Pan vs. Gohan  
  
  
  
Pan and Gohan begin to walk out to the ring as the announcer tells the crowd about each fighter " Pan is the 27th junior division champion and Gohan is her dad. Gohan is   
  
a teacher over at Orange Star High School." Both Pan and Gohan are in the ring ready to fight. "Pan are you ready to fight?" the announcer asks Pan. Pan nods and the   
  
announcer asks Gohan the same question he asked Pan. Gohan nods as well. "Then fight!"   
  
  
Goten watches both his brother and niece closely. He is right by the entrance to the ring (you know where they all usually stand). He watches them both go to Super   
  
Sayian 2. 'Wow, seems like Pan has become a stronger fighter, but still they don't know the secret of the Super Sayian. Even Trunks couldn't beat me and he was a Super   
  
Sayian 3! I was just a Super Sayian 2. None of them know how to use the Super Sayian powers at all. They will all die for what they have done!  
  
  
Pan and Gohan have been fighting for a few minutes, and it seems as Pan has really improved her fighting skills. She had grown and mature a lot! She is much taller, well   
  
at least for a sayian. Gohan has been a teacher for a long time now. He and Videl are closer then ever and are going to have a boy soon.  
  
  
Pan charge's toward her father , as she gather's up all her ki. Gohan gets into a cat stance and pre pares to jump kick, but Pan dodges the attack and counters with a ki   
  
blast to Gohan's gut that goes right though him. Gohan falls to the ground as Pan stops. The announcer begins to count as the crowd cheers,   
  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Pan has won and will fight Tenchi in the semi-finals. Lets get our next match started!"  
  
  
Gohan is helped out of the ring to go see the tournament doctor, where they will heal his wounds. Pan begins to walk back to the fighting area to sit down. She finally   
  
walks in the entrance where she notices Tenchi. Pan walks by Tenchi, Pan sits next to her Grandpa. Trunks is sitting on the other side of Goku. Goku has been training   
  
Trunks for a while. Goku has also been training his grand daughter, Pan. Goku is a Super Sayian 3, Trunks is a low Super Sayian 3 and Pan is almost a Super Sayian 4,   
  
but still is a very high Super Sayian 3. Vegeta and Gohan are both high Super Sayian 2's. Melfina is a Super Sayian 3 and Goten is a Super Sayian 4.  
  
  
Vegeta and Hercule has left a few moments ago, the fight didn't last long. A few moments later Hercule is rushed to the hospital and Vegeta walks in the fighting area. " So   
  
Vegeta who won that fight?" Goku asks trying to be funny. "Me Kakaroot!" Vegeta replies. "Well I guess it will be you and me in the semi-finals" Goku says while getting   
  
up. "I wonder who will win?" Goku says trying to be funny. Goten glances over at his father.   
  
  
" Can we have Melfina and Goku out here for your fight." the announcer says as the crowd cheers. " Mel don't worry I'm sure my da- this guy isn't very strong, he doesn't   
  
look very tough. He looks like a damn idiot, like that other asshole I fought. Just beat him and that weirdo over by him an you can fight me. "Who are you calling a weirdo!"   
  
Vegeta yells at Goten. "Go to hell" Goten says while folding his arms, making Melfina laugh. " You stupid kid wanna fight me, because I'll make sure you will Go to hell!"   
  
Vegeta says upset. "Fine I'll fight you, but you better be a good fight. " Goten says as he gets up.   
  
  
Goten is much taller then Vegeta, Goten is one of the tallest there. Goku is the only one who is taller then Goten, and still it ain't by much. Vegeta gets throws a punch,   
  
but Goten grabs the wrist of that arm and twists it. Vegeta goes Super Sayian 2, but Goten lets go of his grip. Goten begins to laugh, is that all you guys can do. Go Super   
  
Sayian 2. "How do you know anything about Sayians?" Vegeta asks coldly. "Because I'm a Sayian, what a dumb ass question." Goten says coldly. As everybody knows   
  
Vegeta is going to go wild about there is another Sayian. Vegeta begins to talk about all the Sayian and the legends and everything. "Okay we have heard enough about   
  
Sayians, okay." Goten says coldly. Vegeta sits down, and Melfina and Goku begin to walk toward the ring for the last first-round fight.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
* Okay will I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review please. Also visit my website. Bye* 


	17. Goku vs Melfina

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
  
Author's Note : Hey sorry it's been a while since a update, but I saw what happen to the last two chapters, sorry about that. I'll revise them later, but for now I think I should   
  
get chapter seventeen up. I lost chapter seventeen and eighteen. Sorry. Will I'm going to get chapters seventeen through twenty done and uploaded to ff.net very fast. Well   
  
hopefully I will have more chapters for my other story's as well. Anyway if you like this story I sugguest that you go to my author page and read my story's, oh and review.   
  
Also note that the begining of this chapter will take place right after Pan and Gohan fought. Vegeta and Hercule already fought. Remember that. Well bye for now. See ya   
  
later!  
  
  
  
  
Terms  
  
  
Sensei - Teacher  
  
" - Speaking  
  
' - Thinking  
  
  
  
  
Chapter seventeen : Goku vs. Melfina  
  
  
  
Pan begins to work back to the fighting area, as Gohan is taken back to see a doctor. Pan makes her way through the entrance, as she is doing that she notices Tenchi   
  
is watching her. She goes back to here seat next to Trunks, and her Grandpa and sensei Goku. Goku gets up as Melfina does the same, as both fighters walk towards the   
  
ring. Where they will fight.  
  
  
The announcer begins to tell the crowd about each fighter, "Well are final match in the first round will be Goku vs. Melfina. Goku has been in mmany tournaments, some he   
  
has won, and some he has lost. He was the youngest fighter to be in the finals. Well that was back when there was no junior divsion. Well Melfina is a first time fighter at   
  
the world martial arts tournament. So lets see who will win this fight."  
  
  
Now both Goku and Melfina are both in the ring, ready to fight. "Goku are you ready to fight?" the announcer asks Goku. Goku nods then the announcer asks Melfina the   
  
same questions. Melfina nods. " Fight!" the announcer tells the two fighters, as the crowd goes wild.  
  
  
Melfina dashes towards Goku with all her speed, Goku gets into a fighting stance. Melfina is about to kick Goku, but she disappears, then she appears right in back of   
  
Goku. Melfina attepts a kick to Goku's head, but before she can do so Goku elbows Melfina in the stomach. Melfina grabs her stomach, and falls down to her knees. Goku   
  
turns around and sees her on her knees. Melfina gets up, and powers up to Super Sayian 3, and then goes to her maximum which is just a low Super Sayian 3.  
  
  
"She is a Sayian!" Trunks and Vegeta say at the same time. Goten glances over at the two, and continue's to watch the fight. "Well it figures that she was a Sayian, that   
  
Tenchi is a Sayian, but I have felt there power, and it aint very strong. Sensei can beat her easily. Goten turns around, and stares at his neice. ' Pan has changed, a lot.   
  
She looks much different, and I guess that dad ha been training her. Dad is probably training Trunks and Pan. God damn it! Why do I have to fight my niece, damn it! I dont   
  
want to hurt her. She was only one who was nice to me, and cared for me. I wont hurt her.' Goten thinks to him self.  
  
  
Goku and Melfina are now at Super Sayian 3, each! They are in the air throwing different kicks and punches at each other. Melfina has been getting kicked and punched a   
  
lot more then Goku. Goku punched Melfina again in the gut, then gathers up all his energy into a ki attack. He release's the ki attack towards Melfina, it connects to   
  
Melfina. Melfina falls down to the ground, tot he ring. The announcer begins to count as Goku floats down to the ring " 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Goku wins"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Hopefully this worked right, and it will upload right. Remember to review! Bye! * 


	18. Let the SemiFinals Begin!

Blood and Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
  
Author's Note : Okay I'm so sorry about the last three chapters, but this chapter should work. Hopefully it will, Anyway I   
think I know what happen. Well enjoy this chapter, please I hope the chapter uploads correctly. See ya later, oh and don't   
forget to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Let The Semi-Finals Begin  
  
  
  
Goten's eyes widen as he see's Melfina not get up after a few minute's. " Melfina get up! " Goten says out loud. Pan, Vegeta   
and Trunks all glance at Tenchi. Many men come out, and see why Melfina has not got up. They check out all of Melfina , and   
finally see what's wrong. She has a few broke bones.  
  
  
The men begin to help her back to the hospital area. Goku makes his way back the fighting area, as Goten runs out to see if   
Melfina is okay, " Melfina are okay?! " Goten says as he is running with the men who are helping Melfina. Melfina nods   
slowly. "Sir you are going have to leave now " the small man says as they get towards the hospital area. "You are not allowed   
back here, sorry " another man tells Goten. Goten stops, and just watches his ex-wife leave.  
  
  
Goten makes his way back to the area. Goku, Trunks and Pan are all talking as Vegeta just sits down with his arms crossed.   
Goten finally makes his way to the entrance of the fighting area. Goten walks towards his seat, which is next to Vegeta.   
Goten just falls his arms, closes his eyes, and try's to keep his anger under control.  
  
  
Vegeta opens his eyes, and looks at the boy next to him, 'What the fuck'. Vegeta thinks to him self. Then Goku, Trunks and   
Pan all look at Tenchi. ' What is he ' Goku thinks to him self. ' That power ' Trunks thinks to him self. ' It keeps going   
up, then down. First it will be go up then down, who is this ..... Tenchi ' Pan thinks to her self.  
  
  
The announcer of the world comes out to greet the crowd, and tells the crowd, " Well it is time for the begining of the   
semi-finals of the world martial arts tournament! First match is Tenchi vs. Pan, and the final match will be Vegeta vs. Goku!   
Let the tournaments resume!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* I 'm hoping this uploads right! Well review! See ya! * 


	19. Goten vs Pan

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well I checked the preview thing when I uploaded the chapter, and I think that the chapter uploaded correctly. So here is another chapter of Blood and Pain, I hope you enjoy it! Also I figure out that when I double spaced it messed it up, so no more of that, but I will revise every chapter on Microsoft Word XP, as soon as it comes in the mail! See ya later!  
  
  
Chapter ninteen - Goten (Uncle) vs. Pan (Niece)  
  
  
" Lets get the first match started, " the announcer tells the crowd, " First up is Tenchi against Pan. Well both fighters please come to the ring." Goten gets up, and makes his way toward the ring. Pan does the same, and follows Tenchi. They both get to the ring. Pan gets into a fighting stance, but Goten does nothing.  
  
  
" Alright well Tenchi, Pan are you both ready to fight? " the announcer questions both of the fighters. Pan nods voiletly, and Goten just nods slowly, not wanting to fight his only niece. " Fight! " the announcer says as the crowd goes wild. Pan quickly kicks Goten in his mouth. Making Goten fall down, he slowly gets to his feet. Pan begins her assualt on Tenchi to make him pay for what he did to Trunks.  
  
  
The fight continues and Goten stands there not moving. Goten begins to get blood all over his gi and body. After a few more kicks, Goten finally falls to his knees and cuffs. He finally falls down as the announcer begins to count,"1...2...3...4... 5...6...7...8..," the announcer stops, because has got up from the ring floor.  
  
  
Goten stares at Pan, he heart is becoming full hate and angry. Pan wants to hurt him, but he doesn't. He begins to think of all the good times they had when he would babysit her, but now she has grown and she doesn't need his help. He doesn't want to hurt her.   
  
  
Pan looks at the funny, "come on and fight me," Pan tells her opponent Tenchi. Goten looks up at Pan, and begins to think of way out of this. 'Wait I can dodge a attack and make her fall out of the ring', Goten thinks to himself. "Okay I'm tired of waiting for you to attack," Pan says as she begins to charge full speed toward Tenchi, "I'll attack!"   
  
  
Goten moves out of the right as she attacks, Pan was going to fast to stop so she cant stop, and she falls out of the ring. "The winner is Tenchi," the announcer says to the crowd as they cheer loudly, "can we have Vegeta and Goku come out please for there match."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Okay so how was it! Pretty good, bad, great? Tell me in a review please, also if you like this story, please read my other storys like The Plan and Evil Goten. Oh remembe rot review them so I know what you think of them. See ya later! Bye! * 


	20. Vegeta vs Goku

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Hey everybody, well were about half way through the story. So when your done with this chapter please dont check out my other fics, and review please. You probably will like them. They may sound shity, but they aint so please check them out. Well that's all for more info on Blood and Pain check out http://dbfanfics.topcites.com/ ! See ya later, bye!  
  
  
Chapter Twenty - Vegeta vs. Goku  
  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta make there way to the ring for there fight. Vegeta hasn't trained as much as you use to. Vegeta only train's when his grand kid, Medon wants to train. Goku has trained Gokai, Trunks and Pan.   
  
  
Gokai got to Super Sayian at the age of 9, which is very young. Pan has already passed his Grandpa in power. Pan is a high Super Sayian 3. Goku is only a Super Sayian 3. Trunks is a very low Super Sayian 3. Pan only trains with her grandpa, Goku to learn more. She may be stronger then her Grandpa, but he is much wiser (well when it comes to fighting).  
  
  
Both Goku, and Vegeta are now in the ring ready to fight. "Are you both ready to fight?," the announcer says as they both nod, "then fight!"   
  
  
Vegeta quickly tries to knock Goku out by round house kicking Goku to the head, but Goku easily grabs Vegeta's foot. Goku threw Vegeta down to the ring floor. Vegeta doesn't get up, so the announcer begins to count, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 ...9....10!," the announcer says as the crowd begins to cheer louder then ever, "Well that was short, but we now know who will be in the finals. It will Tenchi vs. Goku. Whoever wins that will be the champion, and the winner of 10,000,000 zeny. Well let's take a intermssion. The final fight begins in one hour!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Okay I know it was to short, but this is were it gets good so I'm going to try to get the next chapter done very quickly. Also please dont flmae, because Vegeta loss so easy, I know the real Vegeta would have got up, but he is old now. * 


	21. Intermission

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well here is chapter 21. That's all for now, check my other fics out, see ya later bye! Oh yeah, here are some terms:  
  
  
  
' ' --- Thinking  
  
" " --- Speaking  
  
* * --- New Scene  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty One - Intermission  
  
  
Goten gets up from his seat, and begins to work towards the food court. Goten is like all sayians, and they need to eat. Pan does the same, as well as all of the other Z Warriors and Son/Briefs/Chuestnut family members, do the same.   
  
  
Meanwhile Melfina is in the doctors getting checked. The doctors tell her she is fine, and can leave. Melfina do's just that, and hears the announcer the say something about a intermission, so she figure's that Goten will be eatting (like always)! Melfina sits down, and waits for Goten.  
  
  
Goten finally see's a huge, tall, green sign that says 'food court'. Goten rushes over to the food as fast as she can. Which is very fast, Goten see's the food, and just before he get's there, he glances over at a table right near the food and see's Melfina.  
  
  
"Hey Mel!," Goten says as he stops right in front of the food, and heads toward Melfina, "you're okay!" Melfina nods, as Goten sits down in a green seat by Melfina.   
  
"So is everything okay with you?," Goten asks concerned. "Yes Goten, I'm fine!," Melfina says as she give's Goten a small kiss on the lips. Goten's eyes widen after the kiss.   
  
  
Goten shakes his head and gets onto a different subject, but before he could say anything Melfina asks, " So are you okay, you haven't really talk to much about Godon?"  
  
  
Goten's smile fades as Melfina mentions Godon, "Well..... ," Goten says as a few tears fall, " will wish him back," Goten says trying to think postive, "dont's worry Mel everything well be fine," Goten says as Melfina tries to think postive, by smiling for Goten.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Pan, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Marron, Medon, Gokai, 18, Krillin and Bra are all walking along to the food court.  
  
  
Pan and Bra are the best of friends. Marron is there friend, but Marron lately has been too busy with Medon tp spend time with here old friends.  
  
  
Gohan and Videl have decided not to have anymore kids, Pan has been a handfull. Even now she is in trouble, all the time. They dont want to have to go through that again.  
  
  
Goku and Chichi have had a much closer relationship. Goku decided not to train as much, and if he did train it was only with Gokai, Pan or Gokai.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta have been closer, Vegeta doesn't spend time in the gravity room all the time. Vegeta still has his additude, but is becoming more and more kinder.   
  
  
Trunks and Marron just got married, and had a kid. Medon was a real handfull during his early years of life. He and Gokai are best friends. They look up to Pan. Pan will play with them from time to time, but she usually cant from getting in trouble.  
  
  
18 and Krillin now own Master Roshi's island, and house. Master Roshi died and gave them the land. Marron still spends time with her Mother and Father.  
  
  
Pan has become a trouble maker, but she has become a very strong warrior. She has learned many ki attacks. Like Kamehameha, Big Bang and Final Flash. She has also learned tons of kaioken attacks. Like Kaioken, Super Kaioken, Spirit Bomb and Ultimate Spirit Bomb.  
  
  
Pan really has a good heart, just because she gets into trouble doesn't mean she aint nice. She is one of the most kind person you will ever meet. Just like her friend:  
  
  
Bra, she is just like her mom, except much nicer. She is very smart, and is a very strong fighter, but she doesn't want to be in the tournament. She knows that she is not strong enough to spar against Goku, Trunks, Vegeta or Gohan. Pan has been her sensei or teacher.  
  
  
Life has been good for the Sons, Briefs and Chestnuts. Life has been great for them!  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"So Mel how is your boyfriend?," Goten says trying to be nice. Melfina frowns, she knows how much Goten still loves her, and Goten is to afraid that if he goes with somebody else then Goten may lose Melfina as a friend.  
  
  
"Goten," Melfina says while leaning in closer to Goten, "I know how you feel about my boyfriend, but I still care about you." Goten signs and says softly, yet coldly, "I've heard that before, but do you really care about me?"  
  
  
Tears begin to form in Melfina's eyes. Goten always made her upset, by telling her stuff that made her upset. That was one of the reasons they would fight.  
  
  
After Melfina gets upset Goten would yell at her, Melfina really never yelled at Goten. Goten has always had a lot of anger in his heart.  
  
  
Goten never likes to speak about the past. Goten hates all of his family expect, Pan. If Pan was there to talk to him, the day he left home, he might have stayed.  
  
  
Melfina rushes out of the food court as Z Warrior's are coming in. Melfina doesn't see them, and cashes into Goku. Goku helps Melfina up, and remembers who the young lady is.  
  
  
"Ain't you Melfina," Goku says, "the one I frought." Melfina nods. "You looked upset dear," Chichi says concerned, " are you okay?" Melfina looks down at the ground, and doesn't reply.  
  
  
" Would you like to eat with us?," Marron said. "That's okay," Melfina says, "I'm sure you dont want me tagging along." "We love to have you we wont take no for answer!," Bulma says cheerfully.   
  
  
Melfina just nods, and walks on to a table with them. Goten is on the otherside of the tables, Goten cant see her anymore from where he is sitting.  
  
  
Goten has already got his food, and is eatting a whole bunch! Goku, Pan and all the other sayians eat tons of food as well. Many waiters are bringing food in, and food out.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
~ 45 minutes later ~  
  
  
Everybody is done eatting, and all the fighters that were in the tournament are going down to the fighting area,(that's where the fighters sit and wait for there match or watch the fights), to see the fight.  
  
  
The crowd begins to get louder and louder, all of them want to see the final fight of the tournament and see who will win! The crowd grow's louder and louder. Fianlly more minutes pass and the announcer comes out.  
  
  
"Alright well since you guys and gals went to see this fight, we are going to have it a little earlier!," the announcer syas as all the of the crowd cheers harder and harder.  
  
  
"Well lets get the final round under way with the final fight, to see who will be this years champion," the announcer says, "Well Tenchi and Goku please come on out!"  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
* Well that was a long chapter, (at least for me). I decided to make this chapter much longer then the rest. That was really more like five chapters in one. I like to get to chapter thirty in a couple of weeks.   
  
  
Well I wont be updating for a couple weeks starting Febuary 14th, 2003. My internet gets shut off, and now I have to buy some new internet. Well I should be back online by late Febuary, or early March. Will see ya later, bye!  
  
  
Oh, and please remember to review, and for more info on Blood and Pain check out my website. Bye for now, later! * 


	22. Goten vs Goku

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well here is chapter twenty-two. Well I'm not sure if I'll get to chapter thirty in time, but I'll try. Well for more info on Blood and Pain go http://dbfanfics.topcities.com/   
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two : Goten v.s. Goku  
  
  
Goku and Goten both walked out, Goten glanced over at the man, his father. Goten has gone through so much pain, because of him. Goten tried to defend his father when Trunks said his father was stronger, but instead Goten lost a good friend. His best friend.  
  
  
Goku looks over at the man who he will be fighting. ' Both Trunks and Pan lost to him, ' Goku thought to his self, ' maybe I can beat him. Some how he is a sayian, and he beat two of my students. He doesn't seem to look that old, maybe 19, 20. Wait a minute he is a sayian, he is probably 24, 25 or even 26. He may not have to much experience as a fighter.'  
  
  
Both Goku and Goten make there way to the ring, and a few moments later they are in the ring ready to fight. "Okay Goku and Tenchi are you ready to fight?," the announcer says as both of them nod, "Then fight!"  
  
  
Goku quickly powers up to his maximum, go to Super Sayian 3. Goten powers up to Super Sayian 3 as well. Goten quickly charges at Goku. Goku stop's powering up, and begins to fight.  
  
  
Goten begins to throw kicks and punches at his father. Goku blocks all of them except Goten;s last front snap kick. Goku falls down. He quickly gets up.  
  
  
Goku attacks Goten with his own kicks and punches, Goten blocks them all, and counters in with a ki blast. Which hits GOku straight in the stomach. Goku falls down to the ring floor again.  
  
  
It takes Goku a little bit more time to get up, but he does. Goten floats in the air, and Goku does the same. They begin to kick, punch, and throws ki blasts at each other.  
  
  
Many rips can be seen in Goku's gi. Goku is getting hit with most of the attacks, but Goten has been hit a couple of times. Everytime Goten thinks he won Goku gets up.  
  
  
Goten again strokes down Goku with another kick to the back, and the kick sends him to the ground. Making a small crater. Goku begins to get up.  
  
  
'He's getting up again! Oka ki y I'm ending this,' Goten thinks to hisself as he throws a powerful ki blast right at Goku.   
Goten lowers down after the smoke was gone.   
  
  
The anouncer begins to count, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7....8...9...10! Tenchi wins the world martial arts tournament!" Goten begins to walks out as the staff at the world martial arts tournament helps Goku to the hospital area.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
* Well here is chapter twenty-three! I think I should get one or tow more chapters up, okay! Also please review, oh and I'm going to have a new fic called 'Dragonball ZE' coming to ff.net very soon! Well see ya later, bye! * 


	23. A New Quest

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Author's Note : Will I think I may get the internet back early then planned! So I should have chapter 26 up around Feb. 20th to 28th. Well somewhere around that time. That is when it should go off it may keep runnung until Monday, but I will get those chapter up I promise.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is where it gets good! So please if you read this story please leave a review afterwards, you don't have to sign in! Thank You, oh wait um bec126 what is your email., because I going to start a chapter update email! So if I need your email please thank you, and bye!  
  
Chapter twenty four - A New Quest  
  
Goten walked back to the fighting area, and didn't sit down, but started to look for Melfina. ' Where are you Melfina?, " Goten thinks to hisself, ' I hope she aint upset with me.' Goten continue's to look for Melfina.  
  
Several minutes pass, and Goten still can't find Melfina. 'I guess she left,' Goten thinks to himself, ' well wasn't my fault she got upset! Who cares about this shit, I need to go find the Dragon Balls then wish back Godon!'  
  
With that Goten takes off toward the Dende's Lookout. Pan glances up and notices the that something is up in the sky, but just figures it's a jet or airplane.  
  
Pan walks towards the front desk to get her money. "Hello, I here for my prize," Pan asks. "Ah yes you got third place," the man at the desk tells Pan, " Here ya go," the man gets out Pans money and hands to her. "Thank you," Pan says walking toward the rest of the Z Warriors.  
  
"Hey guys you ready to go see Grandpa," Pan says as everybody goes towards the hospital area.  
  
A few mintues later all of the Z Warriors are in hallway of the hospital area. Marron asks where Goku is. The nurse tells Marron and all of them walk towards the room the nurse told them Goku was in.  
  
Pan turns the knob and walks in. Goku is in a bed. Goku has many cuts and scars. Pan glances at the heart moniter. Goku flat lined. Goku is dead  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
* Hey everybody well there is chapter 24! I hoped you liked it, I know it wasn't very good, but next chapter will be really good! Just wait and find out. Also if you guys like this story please read and review my other story's. You'll like them. * 


	24. Reactions

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Authors Note : Well I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I couldn't post any chapters if I didn't have any internet. Well sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. That is about all I have to say so, bye.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five : Reactions  
  
Pan's knees began to shake. She fell to the floor, she tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't as she finally let them fall freely.  
  
Everyone behind Pan ran closer to Goku, as they all saw what Pan saw. Everyone was in shock.  
  
Chi chi has got through this many times, but she still was in shock, and was crying. She lost her husband once again, and it felt like just it happen for the first time.  
  
Gohan was trying to figure out what happen to his father, and how he died. Gohan was in shock. He held back his tears knowing he would have to be strong.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta knew Goku as fighter, and they would miss him. Trunks let his tears fall as he watched everybody he loved go through in pain. Vegeta, just stood there.  
  
Pan was still on the floor crying. Videl came to Pan's aid trying to help Pan get through her time of pain.  
  
The nurse came in, Gohan spotted her and walked towards her. When he got closer he asked her, "What happen," and the nurse supply replied, "the fight he was in. That man killed him."  
  
Pan got up as soon as she heard the nurse tell her dad how Goku died. The nurse left and Pan walked towards her father, still crying.  
  
"Dad," Pan said, "couldn't we use the Dragon Balls to wish back Grandpa." A smile broke on Gohan's face, "yes we could use the Dragon Balls to wish father back."  
  
Pan stopped crying, "then let's go wish him back," Pan said happy. Pan ran out, Gohan tried to stop her, but couldn't. Pan was going faster, and faster in the air.  
  
Pan was heading toward Dende's Lookout, but so was Goten to wish back his son. It would be a race to get to the Dragon Balls.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
* Well there is chapter 25, and I know it is short, but next chapter will be longer I promise. Remember to review. I like to get 150 to 200 reviews by the time this story ends. Which will be in about 10 to 15 chapters. So please remeber to review. I really would liked it. Bye* 


	25. The Race to the Dragon Balls!

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Author's Note : Well I decided I want to get this story over soon, so I should have one chapter up everyday until this fan fic is over with. Make sure to review each chapter. I decided to make a squeul later on in the future, as long as I get 200 reviews by the end of may. If I don't then I won't worry about a squuel.  
  
I'm really not sure what fic I should start working on next. The Plan or Anger, Hate, Rage, Revenge, Suicide. If you guys and gals could tell me what one I should work on next it really would help. I will also have a poll on my Dragonball Fan Fiction website. You can vote there to, if you like.  
  
The poll won't be open for at least a week. Well, anyway I think this story will have nine or ten more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review! Bye!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six : The Race for the Dragon Balls!  
  
Goten was flying high in the air, trying to enjoy the sky. Goten was about half way to Dende's Lookout. As Goten was taking his time getting to Dende's Lookout. Pan was going as fast as possible. Who will get there first.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
' I hope that there is a wish left,' Pan thought to herself, ' we used one already then saved one. I'm glad that we did that or it would take a whole year to get Grandpa Goku back!'  
  
Pan continue flying as fast as she could, in her Super Sayian 3 form. Pan got faster and faster, and was gaining on her uncle Goten, but she doesn't know Goten is up a head trying to get the Dragon Balls too!  
  
Goten was not in any Super Sayian form, just his normal self. Thinking of the days events. ' My son died and Mel is mad at me! This hasn't been my day. I hope there is a wish, or at least the Dragon Balls are safe so I can make a wish, ' Goten thought to his self, ' Don't worry Godon I'm coming to get you! '  
  
Goten picked his speed up leaving a long, puffy, bright, white aqua behind him. Goten was closer to Dende's Lookout!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Pan was flying and noticed something, " What is this, " Pan thought out loud, "it looks like a white aqua. What ever it was it was strong, and came through here not to long ago." Pan looks up and see's a figure in the distance.  
  
Pan's eye's widen as she notices who it is, " is that, " Pan says amazed, "that Tenchi guy!" Pan was in shock and began to fly faster and faster to catch up with him.  
  
On Pan's way trying to catch up with Tenchi she begins to think about the man, warrior and fighter named, Tenchi. ' Tenchi was the one who beat my father. Tenchi was the one who hurt my father. Tenchi was the one who beat me. Tenchi was the one who made me loss my pride as fighter. Tenchi was the one who beat my Grandpa and sensei.. and killed him!! '  
  
Pan's chi rose and rose as more bad thought's of Tenchi filled her mind. Finally, Pan lose it! All of Pan's body went through a huge change. Pan began to grow red, short, sharp far on her body. Pan's muscle's got much bigger. Her chi was still rising. Pan's hair got longer, longer then a Super Sayian 2, but shorter then a Super Sayian 3. Everybody who around her who could since chi was shocked at how big the chi was. Goten stopped flying towards Dende's Lookout. He looked back behind him and saw a black sky. It was Pan.  
  
Pan had become a Super Sayian 4, just like her uncle Goten!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Okay, I got a lot of explaining to do before you review. I wanted Pan to become a Super Sayian 4. You will see why in the next chapter. Pan has always had her tail, in my story. That is why it is a A/U! Also I changed how a fighter becomes a Super Sayian 4. You don't have to look at the moon or anything like that! Also, remeber to review! Bye! 


	26. The Rematch!

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Author's Note : Well, there is only nine chapters. Check out the Dragonball Fan Fiction , like always. If you  
  
can add then you know, that there is going to be 35 chapters in the Blood and Pain fan fiction series. I'm  
  
thinking about doing a squeul, but I need to get Evil Goten I, the Maldon saga from Dragonball X, Anger,  
  
Hate, Rage, Revenge, Suicide and The Plan all done. So it will be a while before the squeul could come out.  
  
I should have Blood and Pain done be April 15th, 2003. Well that is it, bye!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven : The Rematch  
  
Goten got closer and closer and knew who it was, it was his only niece (as far as he knows) , Pan! But, she  
  
looked different. It took Goten a few moments to figure out what she was, she was Super Sayian 4! Pan has  
  
changed a lot since Goten last saw her. She has become taller, stronger and more mature.  
  
Pan saw Tenchi out of the corner of her eyes. Pan's transform was done, and her chi was over 360,000,000  
  
(authors note: I know that that aint right, because they stopped the chi power stuff after one of Frieza's guys  
  
thought that Future Trunks power level was 5, so don't flame me!) !  
  
Pan charged head on towards her uncle Goten, or as she knows, Tenchi. Goten didn't see, but sensed her,  
  
but couldn't get out of the way. Goten got hit in the rip's, breaking a few. Goten met eye to eye with her  
  
niece, Pan. Pan's eyes were full of blood. Her body had goen through much pain after the transform, but she  
  
was still standing, and was ready to fight Tenchi to the death. After what he did she would do anything to  
  
kill the man known as, Tenchi.  
  
Goten spoke first, " What are you doing, " Goten said softly, still hold his broken and brused rips.  
  
" I'm going to kill you, " Pan stated clearly, " You killed my Grandpa! I will make you pay!"  
  
Goten eyes widen, he closed his eyes and thought of all the bad times he had with his father.  
  
' My father has made me got through so much pain. He never cared for me, he cared about everybody even  
  
, Puar and Oolong, more than me. I'm glad I killed him! '  
  
" I'm glad I killed him, " Goten said coldly, " if I died right now, well, than at least I had died happy."  
  
Pan tried to hold back her tears, " .................. ," Pan head was down trying not to show Tenchi she was  
  
weak, " Well I'm glad you want to die, " Pan said softly, " ..... YOUR DEAD! "  
  
Goten got into a fighting stance, as Pan charged toward Tenchi. Pan, disappeared right before she got to  
  
Goten, and reappeared behind him graping Tenchi in a strong full newlson. Goten easily slipped out and  
  
front snap kicked Pan in the gut.  
  
Goten re treated and waited for Pan to catch her breathe. Goten want to fight Pan. Goten, just wanted to get  
  
away from her and stop the fight. Pan finally catched her breathe. When she got up, she saw Tenchi  
  
standing there not attacking, just waiting, for her.  
  
" This fight hasn't ended, " Pan stated, " It just got started! "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Okay will I decided to try a different format of writing this story, do yuo like it. Tell me in a review so I know if I should stick with it or not. Remember to review! Bye, and all info on Blood and Pain is at the ! * 


	27. The Fight Continues

Blood and Pain  
  
Goten towards Dende's Lookout, Pan was still little hurt, so she didn't see Tenchi leave. Pan looked around and couldn't find Tenchi. She finally saw him going toward where Dende's Lookout was. Pan decided to let him go, and get her strength back. Then, she can attack him.  
  
Goten flew as fast he come, he looked back and saw nobody coming at him, or throwing chi blast's, but Goten knew Pan still could come after him, so he won't let his guard down. Goten was getting closer and closer to Dende's Lookout.  
  
' I hope that the Dragon Balls are at Dende's Lookout like that use to be, ' Goten throught to his self, ' If they ain't there then I'm in big trouble. I may have to find them by myself with no dragon radar. That could take a while, but .... it is worth it! '  
  
While Goten was getting closer, Pan was getting her strength back, ' Okay I think I'm okay now. Why is Tenchi going that way. I wonder why he is going .......... he couldn't know about Dende's Lookout or even the DRAGON BALLS! ' Pan raced off to catch up with Goten.  
  
Goten was just landing, but out of the corner of Goten's eyes he saw a chi blast. Goten dodged it and turned arounded to see Pan attacking him. Pan threw a round house kick toward Goten's rips, but Goten blacked it with crest block.  
  
Goten spoke while blocking Pan's fury of attacks, " Stop!, " Goten scremed, " We shouldn't be fighting! " Pan didn't stop her attacks. Goten was taking some damage, because of how hard Pan was attacking, even when he blocked it, it hurt!  
  
Goten saw his opening and attacked Pan in the gut. Pan eyes fall to her knees, her eyes shut. Goten was going to attack, but stopped. Pan chi was rising. Pan's air went red, to Super Sayian 4. Her eyes opened, and she striked Tenchi with easily knocking him. Down to the ground, Goten layed there, Pan knew that would finish Tenchi off for good. 


	28. The Wish

Blood and Pain  
  
Pan began to walk toward the entrance of Dende's Lookout. She returned back to her normal state. Pan opened the door to see Mr. Popo and Dende. Mr. Popo heard something, so he turned around, " Hello Pan, what can I do for you? " Pan walked closer to Mr. Popo and Dende, as Dende joined them. " I know why she is here, " Dende said softly, sadly and weakly, " Goku ..... he ....... he died. "  
  
Pan noded trying not to show any emotion, she knew that her Grandpa would be back soon. " So do you have the Dragon Balls ?, " Pan asked. Mr. Popo left and to get the Dragon Balls. A few moments later Mr. Popo came out with all seven Dragon Balls.  
  
Goten was still knocked out, but he woke up little after Pan left. Goten eyes open, as he slowly gain his strength back. Goten dashed toward the entrance of Dende's Lookout. Goten opened the door and saw Mr. Popo with the Seven Dragon Balls. Pan saw Tenchi out of the corner of her eye. Pan fired a strong, but small chi ball toward Tenchi.  
  
Goten dodged the chi attack, hitting the wall behind him, making a big explosion. The smoke cleared, and Goten had a hold of Mr. Popo, ina full nelson. " None of you could closer!," Goten said, " or else I kill him!"  
  
Pan eyes widen, Pan was confused what Tenchi wanted with Mr. Popo or his Grandpa. Pan's eyes met with Tenchi's. Goten made sure he looked serious, Goten would only kill if he had to. He ain't like his family. He is different. He has anger and hate raging inside of them, waiting for something to triger it, but he has good heart. 


	29. Second Round!

Blood and Pain  
  
Mr. Popo tried all he could to get out of Tenchi's strong grip, but couldn't. Pan began toward the scene, stop when she was close to Mr.Popo and Tenchi. She let it all out. Her chi went rose, faster and faster, it continue to rose. Goten finally let go of Mr. Popo, and Mr. Popo ran as fast as he could.  
  
Goten grabbed the Dragon Balls and tried to get out of there, but as soon as he touched the Dragon Balls, Pan grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Pan was holding on to him by his neck, making Goten not breathe. With one blow Goten was damage that blood could be all over him.  
  
" You won't touch the Dragon Balls!, " Pan said, " You will die! " While holding Tenchi with her left hand gathered all her chi into a small, but powerful chi ball. " This is it for you, " Pan said, " Go to hell! " Pan let the chi ball go, she shot it into his stomach.  
  
When the chi ball hit Goten, a loud explosion could be heard. Pan felt a lifeless Tenchi, she let him down. Pan still couldn't see. A few moments passed, and the smoke finally cleared. Pan looked down to Tenchi. Pan still hated him, and it was like she had seen him before.  
  
In away he looked like her Grandfather, but she knew her Grandpa was not like that. Her Grandpa Goku saved Earth and other planets before, he killed evil, but Tenchi killed good. Tenchi is not like her Grandpa Goku at all! 


	30. Goten is Tenchi

Blood and Pain  
  
Mr. Popo and Dende came running toward Pan. " Pan are you alright, " Dende said. " Yes Dende I'm fine, " Pan replied, " I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore. " Pan began to work toward the Dragon Balls, that Tenchi was still holding on to.  
  
" So Tenchi is dead, Pan, " Mr. Popo said softly. Pan stopped, and she turned around, " Yeah, you seem sad about it. " " It's Nothing Pan, " Mr. Popo said, " but you seem to be happy that you took another person's life. " " HE KILLED GRANDPA GOKU!, " Pan yelled, "when somebody kills somebody good they deserve to die, and that is what I did. "  
  
Dende and Mr. Pop gathered the Dragon Balls together and called the Dragon, to bring back Goku. Dende said the words to bring the Dragon out so Dende could make the wish. " I wish to bring the one called Goku back to life, " Dende said to the Dragon. The Dragon's eyes went red and Goku appeared before them. " Your wish has been granted, " the Dragon said.  
  
Pan came running toward her Grandpa. Goku saw Pan coming. Pan gave her Grandpa a hug as Goku hugged her back. " Grandpa I missed you, " Pan said as her tears flowed through her face. " Pan are you alright, where is chi chi and gohan?, " Goku asked.  
  
" There back at the hospital , over where the tournament was held at, " Pan replied. " Oh yeah the tournament, " Goku said sadly, " Are they upset with me? " Pan looked at her Grnadpa shocked, " About what? " Goku's looked down at the ground, " Well because I lost and I didn't win the money. "  
  
Pan was confused why her Grandpa would think that way, " Grandpa don't worry that guy Tenchi is dead, you won't have to worry about him anymore. " Goku looked at Pan shocked, " what happen to him? " " I fought against him and killed him, " Pan said proudly.  
  
Goku fell to his knees, crying. Pan was now lost why would he cared about what happen to Tenchi. " Pan, " Goku said sadly, " Tenchi is not his real name ..... he told me in the match after he beat me, his name was Goten. " 


	31. The Old Goten

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Author's Note : Well, sorry I didn't do my Author's Note for the last four chapters, but you really don't care do ya? Anyway I plan to have this chapter and one more chapter. I'm making sure the last chapter is long a chapter. My longest chapter in the story is only 1208 words. That isn't much so I plan to make the final chapter 10,000 words, so it will be a make up for every other chapter that wasn't log enough. Since I'm making that so long I may not worry about a squeul, but who knows. Nobody has been really reviewing like I liked them to, but I don't know. Maybe?! Well here is chapter thirty two, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Thirty - Two : Final Round  
  
The words run in her head, she relizaed that she had killed her Uncle. The one she always played with when she was little. The one she always wanted to be like. The one she looked up to. The one who help her train when she was young. That one is dead.  
  
Pan knew she had hurt her Grandpa and all of her family as well. We could never find Goten, but we finally find him and I go off and kill him, but why did Goten say he wanted to kill Grandpa? Maybe the reason Goten left was because of Grandpa? I never knew I was to young to remember.  
  
Pan walked toward Goku and put a hand on his back, " Grandpa I'm sorry, " Pan said with all her heart, " but Grandpa you never told me why uncle Goten left us and ranaway. Grandpa please tell me what happen I need to know!? "  
  
Goku wiped his eyes and looked at Pan. He knew she was ready to hear why, " well Pan it was ...... it was ...... my fault. I never cared for him like I should have. I know I was a bad father then but I have tired to get better. It was my fault that your uncle Goten ran away.  
  
Pan's eyes were wide open. She waas shock to think that it was her Granpa's fault that Goten left. I guess Goten doesn't like Grandpa. I'll miss him. " Grandpa I'm so sorry, " Pan said with tears flowing down her cheeks, " Forgive me. "  
  
Goku grabbed Pan and hugged her. At this point Pan couldn't help but, cry. Her uncle Goten has died before her very eyes, and she was the killer, killing him. Pan didn't feel real good about herself. What would her family and friends think when she tells them what?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
* Well did you like chapter 32? I hope you did! Like I said the next chapter will be long so it may take a week or two! Sorry if it takes any longer bye! * 


	32. Life Continues

Blood and Pain  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Author's Note : Will here is the last chapter. I got a few reviews saying that these chapters are to short. Well this chapter is pretty long. Also I got a dumbass review from somebody saying to tell everybody what a super sayian is, because some people may not know what it is. Well all I have to say is, if you read Dragonball Z fan fics then you should know something about the show. Most people know what a super sayian is!   
  
Also somebody told me my spelling and grammer sucks, and I got to agree with them. They told I should get a beta reader or something like that. Where do I get that at?! Please tell, and then I can revise my chapters. Well on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Thirty Three - Life Continues  
  
It had been three months since Pan killed her Uncle Goten. She has been felling really bad about it. Her family wasn't upset at her, when she told them what happen. The whole family has been kind of depressed.   
  
Pan has stopped her training. Trunks and Goku still continue to train harder then ever. They fell bad about Goten too, but they know they must move on. Chichi has tried to live her normal life, but every time she sees her grand daughter, she can't help but feel bad. She hates to see Pan like this.  
  
The Briefs have been the same, well everyone except Trunks. Trunks feels like it was fault. Trunks thinks he is the reason Goten ranaway. He was one of the reasons, but he thinks he is the only reason. He never knew what between Chichi and Goten, before he ranaway. Trunks continues to feel bad about Goten.  
  
Goten has been living in the other world with his son, Godon. Godon and Goten have been training, as King Kai's students. Goten and Godon have become much stronger then before. Goten is at hign Super Sayian four, and Godon is at a high Super Sayian three. They have learned new attacks only Goku knew.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there is the last chapter. Please somebody tell me where to get a Beta Reader! I will do another Blood and Pain if I get 150 reviews. Well review please! Goodbye! 


End file.
